


In the stillness of the night

by SleepyWriter100



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWriter100/pseuds/SleepyWriter100
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have recently been getting along better, and one of their regular sessions of crying and cuddling in a hot spring, turns into something more
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	In the stillness of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at 4:30 AM lemme be

Zuko sank below the steaming water, feeling his muscles relax as the natural hot spring warmed him up. The Gaang had decided to take a few days break in a valley that was surrounded by mountains. Zuko had decided to run off from the rest of the group to have some time to relax. He was there for maybe 15 minutes before he heard muttering as someone neared the spring. He sank so only his nose, eyes and ears were another the water surface. Sokka was sitting with his feet in the water as he cried, his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. Sokka stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the spring, fidgeting with something in his hands. 

Zuko bit his lip “You ok?” Sokka jumped at the sound of Zuko’s voice, having not seen him when he got in the water. He sank down so only his nose and eyes were above the water after nodding. Zuko paddled over and sat beside, opening his arms for Sokka. It wasn’t like they hadn’t cuddled before but usually its was when they were falling asleep and woke up the next morning to usually blame on their tiredness. Sokka silently snuggled into Zuko’s chest, holding onto Zuko’s left bicep as he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. Sokka started quietly crying into Zuko’s chest. Zuko hummed ‘leaves from the vine’ and slowly swam them in circles around the spring. 

Eventually Sokka calmed down and they were floating, holding onto each other, enjoying the silent comfort of one another. They arranged so that Zuko was floating on his back while Sokka was laying on top of him as they floated. Zuko finished humming ‘leaves from the vine’ and gently floated them to the edge of the spring. “Cmon, we can go find some fruit to eat and sit under a tree yeah?” He smiled softly at Sokka, who only nodded, hugging him a little tighter before letting go and getting dressed. Zuko got dressed and gently grabbed Sokka’s hand, leading him into the wood where they found some fruit plants and sat down to eat. 

Sokka nibbled on his fruit, obviously distracted by something. Zuko gently pulled Sokka so that he was sitting between his legs with his back to Zuko’s chest. Sokka went red but only cuddled closer. Zuko smiled and shifted so that they were closer together. “Your warm…” Sokka mumbled, taking another bite. Zuko finished his fruit and wrapped his arms around Sokka’s torso, cuddling him flush against his chest. Sokka went red and kept eating, leaning his head back onto Zuko’s shoulder to look at the sky. 

Zuko dropped his head to rest it on Sokka’s shoulder with a hum. Sokka finished his fruit and yawned. “Lemme lean on a tree and we can snuggle while you nap huh?” Zuko carefully picked him up and sat down against a tree, setting Sokka sideways on his lap. Zuko smiled as Sokka nuzzled into his neck and shifted to get comfy before letting another yawn. Sokka fell asleep pretty quickly, leaving Zuko to his thoughts. ‘He’s so cute when he’s all snuggly and clingy..’ he thought. He yawned and got comfy. ‘Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt.’ He kissed the top of Sokka’s head before falling asleep. 

Zuko woke a few hours later, noticing it was already dark and that Sokka was still asleep. He smiled softly. “Think you can wake up?” He gently rubbed Sokka’s back. Sokka mumbled and looked sleepily up at Zuko with a pout. “M still sleepy..” Zuko chuckled and picked him up bridal style, causing him to wrap his arms around Zuko’s neck. He walked them back to camp, noting that Toph had set up a tent for Zuko at one end of camp away from everyone else. Zuko smiled and carried Sokka to the tent, stepping inside and laying him down. Zuko pulled his own shirt off and laid beside Sokka, who instantly snuggled into his chest with a smile. Zuko smiled softly and yawned, falling back asleep. 

Sokka woke the next morning with his face smooshed into Zuko’s neck. He smiled a bit and snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth Zuko was radiating. He shifted his legs a bit, noticing that Zuko’s legs were entangled with his own, causing their fronts to be totally pressed together. He tucked himself under Zuko’s chin and left a light kiss on his neck. “Y’know, if cuddling with you would allow me to wake up like this every morning, I might just find a way to ditch your tent so you have to sleep with me every night.” Zuko rasped out, smiling and hugging him a little tighter. Sokka jolted a bit but chuckled. “Or y’know, you could just ask?” He teased lightly. Zuko simply hummed in response. 

Zuko bit his lip and kissed Sokka’s head, gently shifting and adjusting them as he did. Sokka went bright red and hid his face in Zuko’s chest, causing Zuko to chuckle. Sokka huffed and bit Zuko’s collarbone harshly. Zuko jolted and bit his lip “Little shit, don’t bite more than you can chew.” He glared slightly at him. Sokka hid his head and felt his ears heat up, matching his face. Zuko simply chuckled. “Cmon, its already noon.” Sokka whined. “Noooooooo I’m comfyyyyyyy..” Zuko smiled and stood up, picking him up with him. Sokka scrambled for a hold on him, squeaking as Zuko ‘accidentally’ gripped his butt while readjusting his hold on Sokka. He stepped out of the tent and saw Toph sitting in the middle of camp, playing with Momo and eating some fruit. 

“Mornin’ guys.” She said, tossing Momo a berry. “Morning Toph. Where are Aang and Katara?” He sat down with Sokka in his lap. Toph sat still for a second before suddenly laughing. Zuko looked at her in confusion, as did Sokka. She simply smiled at the two. “So Sokka, you might wanna calm that wildly beating heart of yours down before you pass out.” She teased, flicking a berry at the two. Zuko simply chuckled and Sokka puffed up in embarrassment. Zuko simply grabbed some fruit and handed it to Sokka before grabbing some and eating it himself. 

Sokka stayed snuggled sleepily into Zuko’s chest, eating slowly and smiling as Momo sat on his lap and stole some food. Zuko smiled and kissed his head, causing Sokka to go red again and Toph to laugh. Sokka pouted. Zuko finished eating and sat, talking with Toph as Sokka finished eating and yawned. Zuko got up and carried Sokka to the springs, setting him down so their feet were in the water. “What do you wanna do today?” Zuko asked as he kicked his feet gently in the water. Sokka shrugged. “We could always go into town, I save up a bunch of money from when me and Toph scammed a lot.” He sheepishly admitted. Zuko nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

After a while they got up and walked back to camp, Zuko put a shirt on and Sokka grabbed his earth kingdom bag and his money. They walked to town quietly, enjoying the silent comfort of each other. They got to town and went to the market, Sokka being easily distracted by every single shop. Zuko smiled. He saw a shop with some simple bracelets and walked over. The lady behind the counter chuckled. “He’s a ball of energy huh? Tell you what, I have a blue bracelet that would match his outfit.” She said, bringing a bracelet forward with a smile.

“Three copper pieces for it.” She set it on the table as Zuko dug the money out. “Its pretty.” He said as he picked it up and inspected it. She took the money and smiled. “There’s a red one that matches, the only difference is the color.” She offered. He looked up at her. “How much is it?” She simply handed it to her. “Sometimes we must take what is there before it disappears, like a blooming flower right before fall.” He nodded. “Thank you.” He dropped a gold piece, much to the woman’s protest, and jogged back to Sokka, who was currently trying to buy a shiny blue and gold knife. Zuko chuckled and handed over the proper amount of money to the shopkeeper before grabbing the knife and putting it in the bag with the bracelets and grabbed Sokka’s wrist, leading him down the street. 

Thy stopped and got some noodles before stopping at another shop. This one was full of scented candles, oils, and teas. Zuko smiled fondly at the Jasmine tea and decided to get a bunch of it while Sokka looked decisively at the scented oil in a specific corner of the shop. Zuko stood patiently at the counter while waiting for him. The man who ran the shop simply smiled and winked at Sokka, who went bright red and rushed out as soon as Zuko had paid the man. “What was that about?..” Zuko looked curiously at Sokka who was still red. “N-nothin, lets just go look at that shop!” He quickly stuffed the three bottles of oil he had purchased into the back that Zuko was carrying and darted over. 

He curiously pulled out the oils and looked at the label. ‘Pleasure oil’ Was scrawled neatly on all three. Zuko instantly went red and stuffed them back in the bag. Of the things he didn’t expect to find out today, Sokka liking to take it in the ass was something he had never even considered. He shook the thought away and walked over to the shop with a bunch of art. Sokka was grabbing some ink and paper, chattering with the shopkeeper as he did. He grabbed a few pencils and then set everything on the counter. Zuko once again handed over the correct amount of money to the shop owner and put the stuff Sokka purchased into the bag before they kept walking. 

“Gonna draw a picture of me?” He joked, smiling at Sokka. “Maybe.” He retorted as he flicked Zuko’s nose. Zuko chuckled as they walked into a snack shop. “Last shop on the street, wanna get some food for later and head back?” Sokka nodded. He grabbed some jerky and paid, putting it in the bag with everything else before they headed back to the camp. Zuko went to his tent and sat down, pulling out a scroll he brought from home to read as Sokka sat down a foot or so in front of him and grabbed his new art supplies. Sokka started sketching with his pencil as Zuko kept reading. Sokka kept glancing up at Zuko as he sketched, eventually grabbing a fine brush and painting. Zuko tried to lean forward and peek, only to be met with a whack on the head from Sokka. “Sit back down.” He demanded, lightly glaring at him. Zuko smiled and complied, going back to his scroll. He kept a small smile on his face as he read, until after maybe an hour when Sokka finally stood up, looking proud of himself. “You done?” Zuko looked up at him. Sokka nodded and Zuko stood up, walking over and standing beside Sokka to look at the picture. 

It was an incredibly detailed drawing of Zuko, with amazing attentive detail to his eyes, scar, hair and light smile on his face. He smiled in awe. “Its amazing.” Sokka went pink at the praise and smiled. “Thanks..” He mumbled. Zuko walked out of the tent and started some of the Jasmine tea he got, grabbing a cup for himself and for Sokka. After a few moments he poured the tea and filled the two cups, handing one to Sokka and sipping on his own. Sokka smiled thankfully and sat across from him. They quietly sipped their tea as Aang and Katara came back. Aang smiled at the two and Katara shot Zuko a glare as they packed the supplies in their rightful areas. 

Sokka glared back at her before she disappeared into her tent. Zuko finished his tea and poured both of them another cup. Toph came over and plopped down beside them, holding her cup out in front of her as Zuko poured her a cup of tea as well. They all sat quietly and contentedly, the only sounds were from the woods around them and the occasional sound of a cup refilling. After all the tea was gone, Toph went into her own tent and Sokka went into Zuko’s tent as Zuko cleaned out the tea pot. After he was finished he joined Sokka in the tent. Sokka was snuggled up under Zuko’s blanket with his face pressed into the pillow, making Zuko smile. 

He pulled his shirt off and laid down beside him, smiling more as Sokka started snuggling closer to him with a hum. Sokka flipped over and shyly nuzzled into Zuko’s chest. Zuko smiled and gently pulled Sokka’s hair tie out and running his fingers through the dark locks. Sokka relaxed completely into Zuko’s arms with a smile. Zuko kissed his head and shifted so that Sokka was partially laying on him with his head on Zuko’s chest. Sokka smiled up at Zuko, his eyes half shut in contentment. Zuko continued gently running his fingers through Sokka’s hair, smiling as he watched his eyes close and his breathing slow down. Zuko eventually fell asleep as well.

Zuko awoke to Sokka gone in the middle of the night. He got up and stretched, going out to the right, where Sokka’s tent was set up about 25 feet away. He quietly stood outside, pausing when he heard sounds from inside. He heard quiet pants and moan, followed by a few curses. Zuko bit his lip before opening the flap and stepping side, causing Sokka to shriek and pull the blanket over himself. “I-i-it’s not what it looks like!!” Zuko simply chuckled. “Really?” He stepped closer and dropped to the floor, crawling on top of Sokka and caging him in with his arms and legs. “Why all red then huh?~” Sokka squirmed and Zuko spied on of the bottles of oil on the ground beside the bedroll. “If it’s nothing then you won’t have an issue moving the blanket for me hmm?~” Sokka held it tighter and avoided Zuko’s gaze. 

Zuko gently grabbed the blanket and started pulling it down, revealing Sokka’s chest inch by inch. He licked his lips as Sokka shivered, his whole chest on view now. He locked eyes with Sokka as he yanked the blanket the rest of the way off him and gripped his leaking cock, enjoying the way Sokka’s whole body tensed up and how his eyes rolled back. He started slowly jerking him off, watching his mouth form into a pretty ‘o’ as his rubbed his thumb on the slit, spreading the precome that gathered there. Zuko felt his pants tighten, watching as Sokka’s hands scrambled for purchase on the blanket, his body arching as Zuko pressed a finger gently onto his cock head.

“Z-zuko i-I’m-“ Zuko quickly kissed him, swallowing the loud moan that ripped from his chest as Sokka’s cum spurted so hard that it reached all the way to his neck, some hitting Zuko’s chest in the process and some landing on Zuko’s pants, staining them. He slowly stroked Sokka until he was done coming and pulled away, licking his lips. “If you’re that wound up I don’t know how long you’ll last with that pretty little ass wrapped around my cock~” He went down and bit on Sokka’s neck, lapping up his cum and leaving hickeys all over from his jaw to his collar bones. Sokka’s attempts to stifle his moans we frankly quite cute, his body squirming as he held a hand over his mouth to stay quiet. 

Zuko sat back and stripped his pants and boxers off, watching how Sokka’s eyes stayed glued to his body, particularly on his cock. Zuko chuckled and grabbed the oil. “How many fingers baby?~” He grabbed Sokka’s ankles and dragged him closer, throwing his legs over his shoulders. “Sokka panted lightly. “T-three..” He bit his lip. ‘fuck that’s hot’ he groaned and poured some oil onto his cock, jerking his cock a few times before pinning Sokka’s legs to his own chest and leaning forward. “Ready baby?” He looked at Sokka and licked his lips. Sokka shyly nodded and bit his lip. 

Zuko started slowly pushing in, groaning loudly as he felt the tip of his cock slide into Sokka’s hot wet hole, the muscles clenching down on him tightly. ‘Fuck I might bust in a few minutes if he keeps it up..’ Sokka was squirming and moaning beneath him, trying to fuck himself on Zuko’s cock. He chuckled and pinned Sokka down by his hips as he slid the rest of the way in with a groan. “Fuck baby your so tight..” He thrusted experimentally and watched as Sokka arched his back off the bed, clenching down even harder. If Zuko could burn the image of Sokka, drooling and moaning, looking so damn debauched it should be illegal he would have done so in an instant. Sokka’s eyes were rolled back, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he drooled and moaned, spewing indecipherable words so moaned that even when Zuko tried to listen he couldn’t understand a single word. 

He started thrusting harder and faster, watching and feeling Sokka’s whole body tremble and shake underneath him. He leaned down into Sokka’s ear. “You look so good like this, full of my cock and drooling like a fucking whore. You look like you belong in a brothel with how you look right now.~” His words only made Sokka moan louder. “Yeah? You’d like the thought of that huh? Or should you be my personal fuck toy? Always there for me to pound when I’m in the mood, maybe I could tie you up and leave you full of my cum, fill you up over and over and over?~” Each time he punctuated the word ‘over’ with a rough and deep thrust, causing Sokka to let out broken moans and cries. 

“You take me so fucking good baby.~” He panted as he kept thrusting, feeling heat coil tightly in his gut. “Want me to fill you up? You want my cum baby boy?~” Sokka could only moan broken strings of words. Zuko thrusted a few more times before coming deep inside of Sokka with a low growl, watching as the boy under him arched his back so far off the ground that his cum flew over him and landed on the floor, his whole body spasming inside around his cock as if it was trying to milk Zuko for all he was worth. Zuko gently pulled out and grabbed his already cum-stained pants and wiped up Sokka’s chest before scooting back and looking at Sokka’s puffy entrance. He watched some cum slide out so he swept it up with his thumb and pressed it back inside, drawing a weak moan from Sokka. 

He smiled and grabbed the water skin Sokka had in his tent and held it to his lips. Sokka took a few moments but eventually drank some water and came back to his senses. “Fuck…” He groaned. Zuko chuckled and curled up beside him. “I-I love you..” Sokka mumbled quietly. Zuko suddenly grabbed the back and pulled out the two bracelets, gently grabbing Sokka’s wrist and putting it on him. “I love you too.” He said, smiling as he kissed him. Sokka gently took the red bracelet and put it on Zuko, smiling after it was on and snuggling into his chest. They sat in the darkness, basking in their afterglow and the stillness of the night. 

-FIN


End file.
